Curioso
by Aiko Kimura
Summary: Siempre le pareció curioso. Un chico raro y curioso. Y no paraba de sorpenderla.


_:D Hey!_  
_Como ya es costumbre en mí, mis comentarios al final xD._

_Lo importante es que **How to train your dragon es una película de Dramworks**, no mía. ¿Qué quiere decir ésto? xD Que **no tengo los derechos sobre nada** y que técnicamente **ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro** y por amor al ocio. ;) Pero si alguien quiere pagarme por mi increíble trabajo (?), ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? xD_

_**Aclaraciones previas:** Móði es el dios vikingo de la furia en batalla._

* * *

Para Astrid Hofferson, el hijo de Stoick, el vasto, siempre había sido, cuanto menos, curioso. Además de su vestimenta, no había nada en él que evidenciara que era un vikingo... mucho menos el que en un futuro sería el jefe de la aldea.

Hiccup era pequeño, débil. Muchas veces molesto e inútil. Aunque reconocía que era muy listo, ingenioso y, sobre todo, perseverante. Su habilidad herrera era incuestionable, ella misma debía agradecerle por una de sus mejores hachas, pero en Berk eso no era suficiente y él era completamente consciente de ello; se esforzaba en tratar de compensarlo de algún modo... lo que, si bien no le hacía menos inútil (y ciertamente lo hacía más molesto), mostraba su nobleza.

Sería incorrecto decir que Astrid sentía simpatía alguna por el muchacho. Más bien era una especie de compasión: él simplemente no había sido bendecido por Móði y difícilmente se volvería el líder fuerte y fornido que su padre quería y su gente necesitaba. Intentaba desesperadamente encajar y el no lograrlo sólo atraía las burlas de los demás.

Nunca tuvo grandes problemas con él (en realidad le era indiferente) hasta que comenzaron su entrenamiento y su incompetencia se dejó mostrar, exasperándola. Parecía que no entendía la seriedad del asunto y, más grave que eso, le estorbaba, cosa que no podía permitir: ella no estaba jugando, era una guerrera y se preparaba para lo que sería el acontecimiento más importante de su vida.

Y de pronto su desempeño mejoró increíblemente. Sin entrenamiento, fuerza o habilidad bélica alguna la alcanzó... y superó. Había luchado toda su vida para ser la primera de su generación en matar a un dragón, había soñado con el día en que lo hiciera y de la noche a la mañana Hiccup cambió las cosas. Debía estar entrenando en secreto o algo así. ¡Ni los dioses podrían haberlo ayudado de esa forma!

Pero nunca imaginó qué era lo que el chico ocultaba en el bosque

Tenía un dragón. Un dragón vivo. Y no cualquier dragón, su mascota era un night fury. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho la última noche que los dragones habían atacado? Realmente... realmente había atrapado a un night fury. ¿Por qué no lo mató? Con ello sería reconocido en toda la aldea.

Sí, definitivamente Hiccup era curioso. Intrigante. No podía entenderlo: no quería que delatara al reptil; es más, quería que _lo montara_. Estaba loco.

Y, para ser sincera, esa había sido la locura más maravillosa de su vida. Vio un lado del subestimado vikingo que jamás creyó conocer. Vio valentía, seguridad y lealtad.

Cada vez la sorprendía más.

Prometió guardar el secreto. Quizás también ella estaba perdiendo la razón. Pero luego de tantas revelaciones (el night fury, el nido de los dragones... Hiccup), era imposible no ceder. Todo cambió para Astrid, incluyéndose, y pasó a estar del lado de los dragones. Del lado de Hiccup.

De un momento a otro, él pasó a ser un héroe. Todo el mundo olvidó lo pequeño, débil, molesto e inútil que era. Ya a nadie le parecían raras sus ideas ni sus inventos.

No podía negar que agradecía todo lo que había pasado con Toothless. Porque sabía que si esa noche la máquina del joven no hubiese funcionado, todo habría seguido como antes. Él nunca habría sido respetado, ella no habría conocido a Stormfly (no sólo eso, ¡habría matado a un dragón!) y... nunca habría cruzado con él más de un par de palabras.

Le seguiría pareciendo curioso y poco más, raro y nada destacable. Y habría perdido la oportunidad de ser sorprendida constantemente por él; por su personalidad, por lo que hacía, por lo que pensaba. Por las aventuras en las que se veía envuelta cuando estaba con él.

Cada vez era algo nuevo...

Y no lo admitiría jamás, pero la verdad era que se preguntaba cuándo él sería capaz de robarle un beso de una buena vez. Eso sí la sorprendería.

* * *

_Bien, eso ha sido. XD Hace tiempo que tenía planeado escribir ésto, más o menos cuando terminé de ver Dragons: Riders of Berk (oh, qué ganas tengo de ver Defenders of Berk ;n;). Si bien puede situarse en la serie, sólo hace referencias a la película para evitar los spoilers~._

_La principal queja sobre Astrid, según he leído, es el repentino enamoramiento que tiene hacia Hiccup. XD Yo la verdad es que la entiendo, es decir, un vuelo romántico sobre un dragón mega-raro puede enamorar a cualquiera. Quise mostrar cómo veo yo todo el asunto. __xD Preferí dejar los nombres en inglés ya que en Latinoamérica y en España las traducciones son distintas, así que supongo que así queda más neutro..._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado :)._


End file.
